Happy Birthday My Wife, Luce
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Lucy tengah menangisi seseorang dimalam ulangnya. Natsu Dragneel, suaminya yang pernah ia sia-siakan dan dia benci kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya dan meninggalkan penyesalan dan sesak dihatinya. Kini ia baru sadar kalau dia mencintai Natsu dan dimalam ulang tahunnya ini, dia berharap bisa bertemu suaminya lagi.. Chapter terakhir Update! Selamat membaca dan berkomentar...
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Happy Birthday My Wife, Luce © Minako-chan Namikaze

Warning! : OOC, Typo(s), ide pasaran, kalimat gak nyambung, Lucy POV, dll. Oh iya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita dari suatu blok dan juga salah satu hasil karya fanficku, Cuma aku ubah karakternya ^^ Aku bahkan sampai menangis terharu karena ngebayangin kehidupan NaLu yang kayak gini. Ya udah, dari pada curcolan gak abis-abis gini, mending kita mulai ceritanya!

Happy Reading and Reviewing, Minna-san!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! OKE?

Ready? Action!

.

.

.

.

Kubuka pintu rumahku dengan malas-malasan. Hari ini aku pulang cukup larut karena tadi aku diajak sahabat-sahabatku tempat aku bekerja untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku. Aku bahkan lupa kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun.

"Ibu pulang." Ucapku sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah rumahku.

"Ibu!" dua pasang anak kembar berlari menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Hei, sayang. Maaf ya ibu pulang telat, kalian sudah makan belum?" tanyaku pada dua buah hatiku.

"Sudah! Tadi Luna yang masak pakai cara yang ibu ajarin! Kata Haru-chan, masakan Luna enak!" jawab putriku yang beranama 'Luna Dragneel'.

"Iya, masakan Luna-chan enak banget." Kata putraku yang bernama 'Haru Dragneel'.

Lalu mereka saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk bersamaan,

"Selamat ulang tahun, ibu!" seru mereka berdua sambil menyodorkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Wah, bagus sekali! Ini Luna yang buat ya?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan lukisan yang dibuat putriku Luna. Disana dia melukis moment kebersamaan keluarga kami, bersama suamiku Natsu Dragneel yang sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Yah, dia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan akulah penyebab kecelakaan itu secara tidak langsung.

"Ibu, ini hadiahku untuk ibu." Haru menyodorkan sebuket bunga violet kepadaku. Kuambil bunga itu lalu ku hirup aromanya.

"Cantik sekali. Terima kasih."

"Ayah bilang, ibu suka sama bunga violet, jadi aku belikan bunga itu dengan uang jajan yang selama ini ku sisihkan." Kata Haru sambil nyengir. Aku tersenyum lalu menarik kedua anakku kedalam pelukanku.

"Ibu tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi ibu benar-benar bahagia memiliki anak seperti kalian. Terima kasih ya Luna dan Haru." Ucapku terharu.

"Sama-sama bu, kami sangat menyayangi ibu." Balas mereka.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ibu juga sangat menyayangi kalian. Nah sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kalian tidur kalau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah besok."

Mereka mengangguk lalu mencium pipiku dan berlari kekamar mereka masing-masing.

"Hahhh!" aku menghela napas. Hari ini aku ulang tahun. Dan itu berarti usiaku sudah 32 tahun. Kedua putra-putriku sudah berumur 10 tahun.

"Sudah lima tahun sejak kau meninggalkan kami." Aku tersenyum pahit.

Aku duduk di sofa dan termenung. Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menghilangkan penyesalan itu walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun. Natsu… dia sosok yang sangat baik. Mencintaiku setulus hati meskipun aku selalu berlaku kasar dan seenaknya padanya. Dia meninggal karena aku. Karena tekanan yang selalu kuberikan padanya selama dia menjadi suamiku. Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau aku sangat mencintainya dan membutuhkannya saat dia sudah meninggal. Kenapa aku selalu terlambat. Kalian pasti penasaran, kan? Kenapa aku begitu menyesal seperti ini? Kalian pasti akan marah sekaligus prihatin terhadapku. Terhadap nasibku. Oke, akan kuceritakan pada kalian. Dulu aku sangat membenci suamiku, Natsu. Tapi setelah kepergiannya, baru kusadari kalau aku begitu mencintainya….

-Flash Back-

Aku membencinya, itulah yang selalu kubisikkan dalam hatiku hampir sepanjang kebersamaan kami. Meskipun menikahinya, aku tak pernah benar-benar menyerahkan hatiku padanya. Menikah karena paksaan orangtua, membuatku membenci suamiku sendiri. Walaupun menikah terpaksa, aku tak pernah menunjukkan sikap benciku. Meskipun membencinya, setiap hari aku melayaninya sebagaimana tugas istri.

Aku terpaksa melakukan semuanya karena aku tak punya pegangan lain. Beberapa kali muncul keinginan meninggalkannya tapi aku tak punya kemampuan finansial dan dukungan siapapun. Kedua orangtuaku sangat menyayangi suamiku karena menurut mereka, suamiku adalah sosok suami sempurna untuk putri satu-satunya mereka. Ketika menikah, aku menjadi istri yang teramat manja. Kulakukan segala hal sesuka hatiku. Suamiku juga memanjakanku sedemikian rupa. Aku tak pernah benar-benar menjalani tugasku sebagai seorang istri. Aku selalu bergantung padanya karena aku menganggap hal itu sudah seharusnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Aku telah menyerahkan hidupku padanya sehingga tugasnyalah membuatku bahagia dengan menuruti semua keinginanku.

Di rumah kami, akulah ratunya. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani melawan. Jika ada sedikit saja masalah, aku selalu menyalahkan suamiku. Aku tak suka handuknya yang basah yang diletakkan di tempat tidur, aku sebal melihat ia meletakkan sendok sisa mengaduk susu di atas meja dan meninggalkan bekas lengket, aku benci ketika ia memakai komputerku meskipun hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Aku marah kalau ia menggantung bajunya di kapstock bajuku, aku juga marah kalau ia memakai pasta gigi tanpa memencetnya dengan rapi, aku marah kalau ia menghubungiku hingga berkali-kali ketika aku sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku. Tadinya aku memilih untuk tidak punya anak. Meskipun tidak bekerja, tapi aku tak mau mengurus anak.

Awalnya dia mendukung dan akupun ber-KB dengan pil. Tapi rupanya ia menyembunyikan keinginannya begitu dalam sampai suatu hari aku lupa minum pil KB dan meskipun ia tahu ia membiarkannya. Akupun hamil dan baru menyadarinya setelah lebih dari empat bulan, dokterpun menolak menggugurkannya. Itulah kemarahanku terbesar padanya. Kemarahan semakin bertambah ketika aku mengandung sepasang anak kembar dan harus mengalami kelahiran yang sulit. Aku memaksanya melakukan tindakan vasektomi agar aku tidak hamil lagi. Dengan patuh ia melakukan semua keinginanku karena aku mengancam akan meninggalkannya bersama kedua anak kami. Waktu berlalu hingga anak-anak tak terasa berulang tahun yang ke-lima. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, aku bangun paling akhir. Suami dan anak-anak sudah menungguku di meja makan. Seperti biasa, dialah yang menyediakan sarapan pagi dan mengantar anak-anak ke TK.

Hari itu, ia mengingatkan kalau hari itu ada peringatan ulang tahun ibuku. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan tanpa mempedulikan kata-katanya yang mengingatkan peristiwa tahun sebelumnya, saat itu aku memilih ke mal dan tidak hadir di acara ibu. Yaah, karena merasa terjebak dengan perkawinanku, aku juga membenci kedua orangtuaku. Sebelum ke kantor, biasanya suamiku mencium pipiku saja dan diikuti anak-anak. Tetapi hari itu, ia juga memelukku sehingga anak-anak menggoda ayahnya dengan ribut. Aku berusaha mengelak dan melepaskan pelukannya. Meskipun akhirnya ikut tersenyum bersama anak-anak. Ia kembali mencium hingga beberapa kali di depan pintu, seakan-akan berat untuk pergi. Ketika mereka pergi, akupun memutuskan untuk ke salon. Menghabiskan waktu ke salon adalah hobiku.

Aku tiba di salon langgananku beberapa jam kemudian. Di salon aku bertemu salah satu temanku sekaligus orang yang tidak kusukai. Kami mengobrol dengan asyik termasuk saling memamerkan kegiatan kami. Tiba waktunya aku harus membayar tagihan salon, namun betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menyadari bahwa dompetku tertinggal di rumah. Meskipun merogoh tasku hingga bagian terdalam aku tak menemukannya di dalam tas. Sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi hingga dompetku tak bisa kutemukan aku menelepon suamiku dan bertanya.

"Maaf Luce, kemarin Haru meminta uang jajan dan aku tak punya uang kecil jadi kuambil dari dompetmu. Aku lupa menaruhnya kembali ke tasmu, kalau tidak salah aku letakkan di atas meja kerjaku." Katanya menjelaskan dengan lembut. Dengan marah, aku mengomelinya dengan kasar. Kututup telepon tanpa menunggunya selesai bicara. Tak lama kemudian, handphoneku kembali berbunyi dan meski masih kesal, akupun mengangkatnya dengan setengah membentak.

"Apalagi?"

"Lucy, aku pulang sekarang, aku akan ambil dompet dan mengantarnya padamu. Sekarang ada dimana?" tanya Natsu cepat, khawatir aku menutup telepon kembali.

Aku menyebut nama salonku dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya lagi, aku kembali menutup telepon. Aku berbicara dengan kasir dan mengatakan bahwa suamiku akan datang membayarkan tagihanku. Si empunya Salon yang sahabatku 'Mira Strauss' sebenarnya sudah membolehkanku pergi dan mengatakan aku bisa membayarnya nanti kalau aku kembali lagi. Tapi rasa malu karena "musuh"ku juga ikut mendengarku ketinggalan dompet membuatku gengsi untuk berhutang dulu.

Hujan turun ketika aku melihat keluar dan berharap mobil Natsu segera sampai. Menit berlalu menjadi jam, aku semakin tidak sabar sehingga mulai menghubungi handphone suamiku. Tak ada jawaban meskipun sudah berkali-kali kutelepon. Padahal biasanya hanya dua kali berdering teleponku sudah diangkatnya. Aku mulai merasa tidak enak dan marah.

Teleponku diangkat setelah beberapa kali mencoba. Ketika suara bentakanku belum lagi keluar, terdengar suara asing menjawab telepon suamiku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat sebelum suara lelaki asing itu memperkenalkan diri,

"Selamat siang, nyonya. Apakah nyonya istri dari Natsu Dragneel-san?" kujawab pertanyaan itu segera. Lelaki asing itu ternyata seorang polisi, ia memberitahu bahwa Natsu mengalami kecelakaan dan saat ini ia sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit kepolisian. Saat itu aku hanya terdiam dan hanya menjawab terima kasih. Ketika telepon ditutup, aku berjongkok dengan bingung. Tanganku menggenggam erat handphone yang kupegang dan beberapa pegawai salon mendekatiku dengan sigap bertanya ada apa hingga wajahku menjadi pucat seputih kertas.

Entah bagaimana akhirnya aku sampai di rumah sakit. Entah bagaimana juga tahu-tahu seluruh keluarga hadir di sana menyusulku. Aku yang hanya diam seribu bahasa menunggu suamiku di depan ruang gawat darurat. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena selama ini dialah yang melakukan segalanya untukku. Ketika akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa jam, terdengar seorang dokter keluar dan menyampaikan berita itu. Suamiku telah tiada. Ia pergi bukan karena kecelakaan itu sendiri, serangan stroke-lah yang menyebabkan kematiannya.

Selesai mendengar kenyataan itu, aku malah sibuk menguatkan kedua orangtuaku dan orangtuanya yang shock. Sama sekali tak ada airmata setetespun keluar di kedua mataku. Aku sibuk menenangkan ayah ibu dan mertuaku. Anak-anak yang terpukul memelukku dengan erat tetapi kesedihan mereka sama sekali tak mampu membuatku menangis. Ketika jenazah dibawa ke rumah dan aku duduk di hadapannya, aku termangu menatap wajah itu. Kusadari baru kali inilah aku benar-benar menatap wajahnya yang tampak tertidur pulas. Kudekati wajahnya dan kupandangi dengan seksama. Saat itulah dadaku menjadi sesak teringat apa yang telah ia berikan padaku selama sepuluh tahun kebersamaan kami.

Kusentuh perlahan wajahnya yang telah dingin dan kusadari inilah kali pertama kali aku menyentuh wajahnya yang dulu selalu dihiasi senyum hangat. Airmata merebak dimataku, mengaburkan pandanganku. Aku terkesiap berusaha mengusap agar airmata tak menghalangi tatapan terakhirku padanya, aku ingin mengingat semua bagian wajahnya agar kenangan manis tentang suamiku tak berakhir begitu saja. Tapi bukannya berhenti, airmataku semakin deras membanjiri kedua pipiku. Aku berusaha menahannya, tapi dadaku sesak mengingat apa yang telah kuperbuat padanya terakhir kali kami berbicara. Aku teringat betapa aku tak pernah memperhatikan kesehatannya. Aku hampir tak pernah mengatur makannya. Padahal ia selalu mengatur apa yang kumakan. Ia memperhatikan vitamin dan obat yang harus kukonsumsi terutama ketika mengandung dan setelah melahirkan.

Ia tak pernah absen mengingatkanku makan teratur, bahkan terkadang menyuapiku kalau aku sedang malas makan. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ia makan karena aku tak pernah bertanya. Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang ia sukai dan tidak disukai. Hampir seluruh keluarga tahu bahwa suamiku adalah penggemar mie instant dan kopi kental. Dadaku sesak mendengarnya, karena aku tahu ia mungkin terpaksa makan mie instant karena aku hampir tak pernah memasak untuknya. Aku hanya memasak untuk anak-anak dan diriku sendiri. Aku tak perduli dia sudah makan atau belum ketika pulang kerja. Ia bisa makan masakanku hanya kalau bersisa. Iapun pulang larut malam setiap hari karena dari kantor cukup jauh dari rumah.

Aku tak pernah mau menanggapi permintaannya untuk pindah lebih dekat ke kantornya karena tak mau jauh-jauh dari tempat tinggal teman-temanku. Saat pemakaman, aku tak mampu menahan diri lagi. Aku pingsan ketika melihat tubuhnya hilang bersamaan onggokan tanah yang menimbun. Aku tak tahu apapun sampai terbangun di tempat tidur besarku. Aku terbangun dengan rasa sesal memenuhi rongga dadaku. Keluarga besarku membujukku dengan sia-sia karena mereka tak pernah tahu mengapa aku begitu terluka kehilangan dirinya.

Hari-hari yang kujalani setelah kepergiannya bukanlah kebebasan seperti yang selama ini kuinginkan tetapi aku malah terjebak di dalam keinginan untuk bersamanya. Di hari-hari awal kepergiannya, aku duduk termangu memandangi piring kosong. Ayah, Ibu dan ibu mertuaku membujukku makan. Tetapi yang kuingat hanyalah saat Natsu membujukku makan kalau aku sedang mengambek dulu. Ketika aku lupa membawa handuk saat mandi, aku berteriak memanggilnya seperti biasa dan ketika malah ibuku yang datang, aku berjongkok menangis di dalam kamar mandi berharap ia yang datang. Kebiasaanku yang meneleponnya setiap kali aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu di rumah, membuat teman kerjanya kebingungan menjawab teleponku. Setiap malam aku menunggunya di kamar tidur dan berharap esok pagi aku terbangun dengan sosoknya di sebelahku. Dulu aku begitu kesal kalau tidur mendengar suara dengkurannya, tapi sekarang aku bahkan sering terbangun karena rindu mendengarnya kembali. Dulu aku kesal karena ia sering berantakan di kamar tidur kami, tetapi kini aku merasa kamar tidur kami terasa kosong dan hampa.

Dulu aku begitu kesal jika ia melakukan pekerjaan dan meninggalkannya di laptopku tanpa me-log out, sekarang aku memandangi komputer, mengusap tuts-tutsnya berharap bekas jari-jarinya masih tertinggal di sana. Dulu aku paling tidak suka ia membuat kopi tanpa alas piring di meja, sekarang bekasnya yang tersisa di sarapan pagi terakhirnyapun tidak mau kuhapus. Remote televisi yang biasa disembunyikannya, sekarang dengan mudah kutemukan meski aku berharap bisa mengganti kehilangannya dengan kehilangan remote.

Semua kebodohan itu kulakukan karena aku baru menyadari bahwa dia mencintaiku dan aku sudah terkena panah cintanya. Aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri, aku marah karena semua kelihatan normal meskipun ia sudah tidak ada. Aku marah karena baju-bajunya masih di sana meninggalkan baunya yang membuatku rindu. Aku marah karena tak bisa menghentikan semua penyesalanku. Aku marah karena tak ada lagi yang membujukku agar tenang. Kami-sama, maafkan aku karena menyia-nyiakan suami yang dianugerahi padaku, ampuni karena telah menjadi istri yang tidak baik pada suami yang begitu sempurna. Teman-temanku yang selama ini kubela-belain, hampir tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidung mereka setelah kepergian Natsu.

Empat puluh hari setelah kematiannya, keluarga mengingatkanku untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ada dua anak yang menungguku dan harus kuhidupi. Kembali rasa bingung merasukiku. Selama ini aku tahu beres dan tak pernah bekerja. Semua dilakukan Natsu Berapa besar pendapatannya selama ini aku tak pernah peduli, yang kupedulikan hanya jumlah Yen yang ia transfer ke rekeningku untuk kupakai untuk keperluan pribadi dan setiap bulan uang itu hampir tak pernah bersisa. Dari kantor tempatnya bekerja, aku memperoleh gaji terakhir beserta kompensasi bonusnya.

Ketika melihatnya aku terdiam tak menyangka, ternyata seluruh gajinya ditransfer ke rekeningku selama ini. Padahal aku tak pernah sedikitpun menggunakan untuk keperluan rumah tangga. Entah darimana ia memperoleh uang lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan rumah tangga karena aku tak pernah bertanya sekalipun soal aku tahu sekarang aku harus bekerja atau anak-anakku takkan bisa hidup karena jumlah gaji terakhir dan kompensasi bonusnya takkan cukup untuk menghidupi kami bertiga. Tapi bekerja di mana? Aku hampir tak pernah punya pengalaman sama sekali. Semuanya selalu diatur oleh dia.

Kebingunganku terjawab beberapa waktu kemudian. Ayahku datang bersama seorang notaris. Ia membawa banyak sekali dokumen. Lalu notaris memberikan sebuah surat. Surat pernyataan suami bahwa ia mewariskan seluruh kekayaannya padaku dan anak-anak, ia menyertai ibunya dalam surat tersebut tapi yang membuatku tak mampu berkata apapun adalah isi suratnya untukku.

_"Istriku Lucy tersayang, Maaf karena harus meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu. maaf karena harus membuatmu bertanggung jawab mengurus segalanya sendiri. Maaf karena aku tak bisa memberimu cinta dan kasih sayang lagi. Kami-sama memberiku waktu yang terlalu singkat karena mencintaimu dan anak-anak adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kulakukan untukmu. Seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin mendampingi Luce selamanya._

_Tetapi aku tak mau kalian kehilangan kasih sayangku begitu saja. Selama ini aku telah menabung sedikit demi sedikit untuk kehidupan kalian nanti. Aku tak ingin Luce susah setelah aku pergi. Tak banyak yang bisa kuberikan tetapi aku berharap Luce bisa memanfaatkannya untuk membesarkan dan mendidik anak-anak. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka, ya sayang. Jangan menangis, Lucy ku yang manja._

_Lakukan banyak hal untuk membuat hidupmu yang terbuang percuma selama ini. Aku memberi kebebasan padamu untuk mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau lakukan selama ini. Maafkan kalau aku menyusahkanmu dan semoga Tuhan memberimu jodoh yang lebih baik dariku._

_Teruntuk Luna, putri tercintaku. Maafkan karena ayah tak bisa mendampingimu. Jadilah istri yang baik seperti Ibu. Dan Haru, ksatria pelindungku. Jagalah Ibu dan Luna. Jangan jadi anak yang bandel lagi dan selalu ingat dimanapun kalian berada, ayah akan disana melihatnya. Oke, Buddy!"_

Aku terisak membaca surat itu. Notaris memberitahu bahwa selama ini suamiku memiliki beberapa asuransi dan tabungan deposito dari hasil warisan ayah kandungnya. Natsu membuat beberapa usaha dari hasil deposito tabungan tersebut dan usaha tersebut cukup berhasil meskipun dimanajerin oleh orang-orang kepercayaannya. Aku hanya bisa menangis terharu mengetahui betapa besar cintanya pada kami, sehingga ketika ajal menjemputnya ia tetap membanjiri kami dengan cinta.

Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menikah lagi. Banyaknya lelaki yang hadir tak mampu menghapus sosoknya yang masih begitu hidup di dalam hatiku. Hari demi hari hanya kuabdikan untuk anak-anakku. Ketika orangtuaku dan mertuaku pergi satu persatu meninggalkanku selaman-lamanya, tak satupun meninggalkan kesedihan sedalam kesedihanku saat suamiku pergi. Aku mungkin tak beruntung karena tak sempat menunjukkan cintaku pada suamiku. Aku menghabiskan enam tahun untuk membencinya, tetapi menghabiskan hampir sepanjang sisa hidupku untuk mencintainya. Aku bebas darinya karena kematian, tapi aku tak pernah bisa bebas dari cintanya yang begitu tulus.

-End Flash Back-

Tes… Tes… Tes…

Aku menangis dalam diam. Dia selalu bersikap baik padaku, dia tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun memarahiku, sementara aku selalu jahat dan kasar padanya. Dia selalu berkata lembut padaku, sedangkan aku selalu berkata kasar bahkan sering membentaknya. Dia selalu memandangku dengan tatapan lembut dan selalu tersenyum tulus kearahku. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Aku malah selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum kearahnya, kalau pun pernah, itu hanya senyuman palsu ataupun senyuman sinis yang keluar.

Hatiku miris mengingat apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya. Dia pasti tertekan. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan suami yang sangat sempurna seperti dia. Aku benar-benar kesal pada diriku sendiri karena aku baru menyadari kalau aku sangat mencintai dan sangat menginginkannya setelah dia pergi. Aku bahkan belum minta maaf dan belum menunjukkan rasa cintaku padanya.

Kami-sama, kumohon, dihari ulang tahunku ini hanya satu keinginanku. Kuharap Natsu disini menemaniku. Menenangkanku dengan kelembutannya. Kuharap dia disini bersamaku.

Sungguh bodoh. Aku meminta seperti ini. Kami-sama mana mungkin mengabulkan permintaan wanita jahat sepertiku. Dan tidak mungkin juga orang mati bisa hidup lagi. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah menangis meratapi nasibku yang ditinggal suami yang sangat kucintai. Aku terisak mengingat kalau aku belum membuat kesan manis padanya sampai pertemuan terakhir kami. Aku menyesal. Kini aku sangat merindukannya. Biasanya disaat seperti ini dia selalu ada disampingku dan memelukku dengan erat walaupun aku selalu menolaknya. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pelukannya sekarang.

"Huuuuu…hiks…hiks… Na-natsu, maafkan aku…" itulah yang selalu kulontarkan dari bibirku sejak tadi. Aku benar-benar menginginkan kehadirannya sekarang. Kami-sama kumohon kabulkanlah permintaanku ini. Ditukar dengan nyawa pun akan kusanggupi, asal aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya dan minta maaf padanya lalu mengatakan kalau aku sangat mencintainya. Kulihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.42. sudah hampir tengah malam. Kuhapus air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahku lalu beranjak dari sofa. Namun niatku sempat terhenti karena aku mendengar suara bel pintu yang bunyikan seseorang.

"Siapa yang bertamu tengah malam begini? Hantukah?" gumamku. Lalu aku langsung berlari kecil menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Kulihat ada seorang laki-laki berkulit cokelat tan memakai baju serba putih. Wajahnya tidak bisa kulihat karena dia menunduk dan ditutupi topi. Ditangannya ada sebuket bunga mawar merah dan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas warna keemasan dan pita.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku pada orang itu.

Dia mengangguk dan memberikan bunga dan kotak kecil itu padaku.

"Eh, untukku? Dari siapa? Kau pengantar bunga ya?" tanyaku sambil mengambil kedua barang itu.

Orang itu lagi-lagi mengangguk kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menutup pintu. Tanpa kusadari dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat hatiku pilu,

"Selamat ulang tahun, Luce."

Blam.

Setelah kututup pintu, aku masih berdiri termenung sambil bersandar di pintu. Kupandangi dua benda yang kini tengah berada ditanganku.

Dengan perlahan kubuka kotak kecil berwarna keemasan yang sangat membuatku penasaran. Setelah kotak itu sukses kubuka dengan sempurna, kedua violetku membelalak ketika melihat isinya.

Sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari emas putih dan memiliki bandul berbentuk hati yang tengah dan pinggirnya dihiasi permata-permata kecil berwarna putih yang cantik. Dibelakang bandul itu tertulis 'Aishiteru'. Lalu kulihat bunga yang sedari tadi kuapit dengan lengan kananku. Disana ada secarik kertas kecil yang disangkutkan,

"To My Wife, Luce."

"!" aku terkejut melihatnya. Didunia ini aku hanya punya satu suami. Dan suamiku adalah satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Luce'.

Aku tersentak karena tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Dulu Natsu pernah berjanji padaku kalau dia akan memberikanku sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari emas dan permata saat hari ulang tahunku.

"Mu-mungkinkah…?" kubuka pintu yang sejak tadi menjadi dinding tempatku bersandar dengan napas tersengal-sengal padahal aku tidak habis berlari. Namun jantungku berdetak dengan kencang dan tubuhku terasa panas. Aku celingak-celinguk mencari sosok yang kurindukan.

"Na-natsu… kau kah itu…?" kini aku berjalan maju keluar.

"Jawab aku…apakah itu benar kau? Kumohon keluarlah." Bodoh. Mana mungkin itu dia. Dia sudah meninggal, dan orang yang sudah meninggal tidak bisa hidup lagi. Tapi apakah aku tidak boleh berharap kalau itu adalah dia suamiku? Apakah aku tidak boleh berharap kalau dia sengaja datang untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku?

Dengan kecewa, aku berbalik hendak masuk kedalam rumahku. Mungkin hanya orang iseng. Tapi dari mana dia mengetahui kalau Natsu pernah berjanji akan memberikanku kalung? Dan kenapa juga orang itu harus repot-repot memberikanku kalung yang semahal ini hanya untuk iseng-iseng saja?

Lalu apakah mungkin Natsu…?

Aku terduduk sambil bersandar di pintu lagi. Kalau benar itu dia, lalu kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak mau menemuiku langsung? Apakah dia membenciku?

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan telapak tanganku. Aku kembali terisak, kini aku benar-benar telihat lemah dan rapuh.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.. Natsu, maafkan aku…a-aku salah, aku menyesal…kumohon jangan membenciku." Aku meraung. Aku tidak peduli kalau anak-anak akan bangun mendengar raunganku. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanyalah kehadiran suamiku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sesal dan kerinduan ini.

Aku tersentak, ketika merasakan lengan kekar yang mreengkuhku dan mmbawaku masuk kedalam kehangatan yang selama ini kurindukan. Kuturunkan telapak tanganku dari wajahku yang sudah basah.

Aroma ini… aku kenal aroma ini…

"Ssshht..sudah, jangan menangis lagi… aku disini bersamamu."

Suara itu! Aku tahu suara yang sehalus beledu itu!

Kuangkat wajahku dan mata coklat karamel langsung berhadapan dengan mata onix yang menatapku dengan lembut. Mata itu, senyum itu, wajah itu!

"Natsu…"

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N : Kalau reader pernah baca cerita ini di suatu blog, itu memang benar, tapi Cuma sampai flashbacknya aja. Yang lainnya author yang ngarang. Oh iya, jika kalian juga merasa pernah baca fanfic ini disuatu fandom, itu juga benar. Karena author juga publish fanfic ini di fandom lain, Cuma author kepingin banget bikin kehidupan NaLu kayak di fanfic ini dan jadilah! author minta pendapat reader sekalian tentang alur fic ini… menyedihkan kah? Mengharukan kah? Atau ancur lebur kah? Pokoknya silahkan jawab di kotak review^^ aku tunggu ya~

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan^^

~Minako-chan Namikaze~


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Happy Birthday My Wife, Luce © Minako-chan Namikaze

.

Happy Reading and Reviewing, Minna-san!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! OKE?

Ready? Action!

.

.

.

"Natsu…" apakah yang didepanku ini adalah dia?

"Ya, ini aku Luce." Katanya.

"Natsu… benarkah ini kau?" kuangkat tanganku dan kuraih wajahnya yang tidak berubah dari dulu. Masih memancarkan kehangatan.

"Ya, ini benar aku." Jawabnya sambil memegang tanganku yang tengah berada dipipinya.

"Benarkah… benarkah ini kau?" aku masih belum percaya kalau yang tengah berada didepanku ini adalah suamiku sendiri yang telah meninggal 5 tahun lalu. Kuusap pipinya yang terasa halus padahal dia adalah seorang pria.

"Lucy, aku harus melakukan apa agar kau percaya kalau aku ini adalah Natsu Dragneel, suamimu." Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Tak terasa bulir air mata kembali jatuh dari pipiku. Kumajukan kepalaku, lalu kulumat bibirnya dengan cepat. Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang seketika dan matanya terbelalak kaget. Benarkah? Benarkah ini dia? Apakah ini hanya mimpi atau hanya ilusi karena aku terlalu merindukannya? Jika benar, biarlah aku menikmati ilusi ini lebih lama lagi.

Kulepaskan bibirku lalu kutatap wajahnya yang masih syok dengan perbuatanku barusan.

"Lucy, ini baru pertama kalinya kau menciumku." Katanya sambil menatapku tanpa berkedip. Dia benar. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menciumnya bahkan dipipi pun tidak pernah.

"Ini benar kau. Apakah ini hanya ilusi? Atau aku sedang bermimipi?"

Dia tertawa pelan.

"Ini bukan mimpi ataupun ilusi. Kami-sama memberiku sedikit waktu untuk bertemu denganmu, setelah aku memohon padanya selama bertahun-tahun." Jawabnya. Apakah ini berarti Kami-sama mengabulkan permintaanku? Terima kasih, oh Kami-sama. Aku segera memeluknya dengan erat, lalu kulontarkan semua keluh kesahku yang selama ini kupendam.

"Maaf, maafkan kelakuanku selama ini padamu. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Kini aku sadar kalau aku sangat membutuhkanmu dan menginginkanmu. Maafkan aku karena—"

"Ssshhtt… sudah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perlakuanmu selama ini. Asalkan kau bahagia,"

"Tapi… tapi… g-gara-gara perlakuanku, k-kau jadi.. jadi…" aku semakin terisak hingga tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Ssshht.. Ssshhttt… sudahlah. aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu. Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi ketika aku tidak ada. Aku tidak suka melihat air matamu terbuang sia-sia hanya keran menangisiku." Natsu melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatap wajahku.

"Jadi kupikir aku harus mengatakan ini sebelum terlambat. Luce, Otanjoubi omedeto na… Aishiteru yo…" dia mengelus rambutku. Bahagia. Itulah yang kurasakan saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Aku juga, Natsu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih atas segalanya…" aku menitikan air mata kebahagiaan. Dia menghapusnya dengan pelan,

"Syukurlah… akhirnya aku bisa mendengarnya juga langsung dari mulutmu… kupikir aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk berada dalam hatimu karena kupikir kau membenciku…"

Aku menggeleng pelan,

"Kau salah… aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Akulah yang seharusnya kau benci… aku memang wanita jahat. Aku tidak pantas dicintai laki-laki baik sepertimu…"

Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Senyum yang memancarkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Dibelainya pipiku lalu ditelusupkannya disela-sela rambutku dan menyentuh tengkukku. Kemudian ditariknya wajahku untuk mendekat kewajahnya yang tampan. Matanya memancarkan kasih sayang ketika menatap mata karamelku dengan begitu dalam. Bibirnya yang menawan diposisiskan ke bibirku. Dia memiringkan wajahnya agar bisa mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Aku memejamkan mataku. Menunggu kelembutan menjalari bibirku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, kami berciuman dengan mesra dan penuh rasa cinta. Tidak ada keterpaksaan dalam ciuman ini. Yang ada hanyalah cinta yang tulus dan saling membutuhkan dan merindukan. Dan tepat pada saat itu juga, jam besar yang berada di ruangan tengah berbunyi, menandakan sudah tepat jam 12 malam, dan hari kini berganti. Natsu, dia tepat waktu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Aku mendesah pelan karena ciuman lembutnya.

Lama kelamaan, ciuman yang lembut ini berubah lumatan dan desahan. Aku memeluk lehernya erat dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Tanpa kusadari, dia sudah mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongnya ala bridal stile ke kamar kami. Dibaringkannya tubuhku diatas ranjang dan menindih tubuhku dengan tubuhnya yang kekar. Lalu kami kembali berciuman dengan mesra. Aku merasa ini seperti mimpi saja. Natsu… suamiku disini bersamaku. Tersenyum lagi kearahku dan memberikan kehangatannya lagi padaku. Aku sangat bahagia. Tidak pernah kuberpikir kalau Natsu yang akan membahagiakanku. Aku selalu berpikir kalau aku akan bahagia kalau Natsu tidak disisiku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Salah besar karena pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Dan karena berpikiran seperti itulah aku menjadi masuk kedalam lubang kesengsaraan tanpa dirinya.

Natsu, dia meluluhkan hatiku tanpa kusadari. Dan sekarang aku menyadari kalau Natsu lah sumber dari kebahagiaanku. Aku… aku sangat menginginkannya. Aku menarik kepalanya lalu membenamkan wajahnya dibalik dadaku.

"Kau bisa dengar? Detak jantungku yang berpacu cepat dan bertedak tidak karuan karena kehadiranmu disisiku?" aku bertanya sambil mengelus rambut pinknya.

Dia menggeliatkan kepalanya, mungkin mencoba mencari letak posisi jantungku.

"Hm, yah. Aku bisa mendengarnya. Berdetak cepat sekali. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai kau terkena serangan jantung atau semacamnya." Ucapnya dengan nada bercanda.

Aku terkikik geli,

"Oh, sayang, kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku ini mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang kuat. Aku tidak akan terkena penyakit semudah itu."

"Aku serius, Lucy. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terserang penyakit, baik itu parah ataupun tidak. Jagalah kesehatanmu baik-baik." Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan serius. Bisa kulihat ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar dimata Onix-nya.

Aku tersenyum lembut. Lalu kuangkat tanganku untuk membelai pipinya dengan niat menenangkannya,

"Jangan khawatir. Aku janji akan menjaga kesehatanku, jadi kau tidak usah mencemaskanku." Kutarik wajahnya mendekat. Dia sama sekali tidak menolak sentuhanku dan malah memejamkan matanya, setelah itu dia mengklaim bibirku dengan lembut.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan anak-anak?" Tanya Natsu setelah melepaskan ciumannya dariku.

"Hmm, kau mau menengok mereka? Ayo! Biar kutemani." Aku mendorong tubuhnya yang sejak tadi menindihku dan menarik tangannya supaya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengikutiku menuju kamar Haru dan Luna.

.

.

Kubuka pintu kamar anak-anak kami, lalu kunyalakan lampu kamar mereka. Terlihatlah Haru dan Luna sedang tertidur pulas dengan kaki kiri Haru menindih kaki kanan Luna. Sedangkan tangan kanan Luna sedang berada diatas dadanya Haru. Aku memberi isyarat agar Natsu cepat masuk kekamar. Seakan mengerti isyarat dariku, dia segera masuk kekamar dua buah hati kami dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Dengan pelan dia mengelus rambut pink kedua bocah kecil itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seorang ayah. Kulihat Haru dan Luna mulai terbangun karena merasakan tangan yang mengelus kepala mereka.

"Ng…?" Haru berusaha melihat orang yang tengah mengelusnya dengan jelas karena mungkin pandangannya masih kabur karena baru bangun dan rasa kantuk yang tengah menyerbunya.

"Haru… Tou-chan sangat menyayangimu…" kata Natsu. Mata Haru membesar.

"Tou-chan…?" namun bukan Haru yang mengucapkan kata itu, melainkan Luna.

"Ah, Luna juga terbangun… maaf ya, Tou-chan sudah menganggu tidur kalian." Natsu meringis. Kedua anak itu langsung terduduk dan memeluk ayah mereka bersamaan sambil menangis.

"Hwuaaa! Tou-chan! Luna kangen banget sama Tou-chan!"

"Haru juga!"

"Tenang, tenang kalian berdua. Tou-chan juga kangen sama Luna dan juga Haru. Katakan, apa saja yang terjadi pada kalian saat Tou-chan pergi, hm?" Natsu memulai obrolan seperti biasa pada anak-anak saat dia pulang kerja.

"Waktu tidak ada tou-chan, Haru kesepian banget. Tidak ada lagi yang menemani Naru main bola. Paman Loki jarang keluar rumah karena dia selalu dikejar-kejar kakak-kakak perempuan. Paman Laxus bawaannya ngantuk melulu. Kalau Paman Droy, dia tidak bisa fokus main bola karena terus makan. Haru juga jarang ke KFC lagi. Kaa-chan hanya mengajak Haru kesana saat libur kerja saja dan— blablabla…" Haru berceloteh tiada hentinya sehingga dia tidak menyadari kalau aku tengah berdiri diambang pintu memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

Air mata terharu meluncur dari mataku melihat anak-anakku begitu senang bertemu ayah mereka lagi. Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyesal dengan hidupku dulu yang begitu menyedihkan karena terus berharap agar Natsu segera pergi dan melepaskanku dan anak-anak. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Kami-sama rupanya mendengar harapan jahatku dan mengabulkannya. Apa Kami-sama ingin membuatku menyesal dan menderita sehingga lama kelamaan membuatku menjadi gila karena rasa bersalah? Tapi untunglah sebelum itu terjadi, akhirnya aku mengetahui kalau Kami-sama masih peduli padaku. Dia sengaja mengirimkan suamiku kembali padaku walaupun Cuma sebentar. Terima kasih, Kami-sama.

Karena Haru terus berceloteh peanjang lebar, Luna jadi tidak punya kesempatan untuk membuka mulut,

"Haru-chan! Kau biacara panjang sekali! Aku jadi tidak bisa ngobrol dengan Tou-chan!" Luna memasang wajah cemberut, sementara Haru hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Oh, anak-anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Sudah, Luna jangan cemberut gitu dong. Nah, sekarang Tou-chan mau denger ceritanya Luna. Ayo!" Natsu berusaha menenangkan putri kami yang tengah 'kepanasan' itu.

"Tou-chan! Saat tou-chan pergi, rumah jadi sepi! Tidak ada yang menemani Luna melukis lagi, tidak ada yang membacakan dongeng untuk Luna lagi, dan Luna juga meminta Kaa-chan untuk mengajari Luna memasak. Soalnya, Haru-chan sering lapar tiba-tiba dan Kaa-chan juga sedang bekerja jadi tidak bisa masak. Tou-chan tahu tidak— blablabla…" aku tersenyum geli. Tadi Luna bilang kalau Haru bicara panjang lebar, padahal dia sendiri juga begitu.

Aku keluar dari kamar mereka, membiarkan mereka menikmati waktu kebersamaan dengan ayahnya lagi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku dan Natsu. Kututup pintu kamarku lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku melewati sebuah cermin besar di meja riasku. Kudekati cermin itu dan berdiri mematung dihadapannya sambil menatap lurus pada pantulan diriku itu. Aku sudah kelihatan tua, badanku kurus, kulitku mulai keriput. Aku juga bisa melihat beberapa kerutan di wajahku. Aku sudah tidak cantik lagi. Benar, aku sudah tidak pernah datang ke salon untuk merawat diriku lagi semenjak suamiku meninggal. Aku hanya sibuk soal pekerjaan dan anak-anak sampai tidak mempedulikan kondisiku yang mengenaskan ini. Ditambah lagi dengan kantung mata tebal dibawah mataku yang membuktikan kalau aku jarang tidur. Pantas saja Natsu tadi sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku yang begini. Aku tampak buruk. Apakah dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini Natsu akan tetap mencintaiku apa adanya?

Aku mendudukan diriku di kursi riasku, lalu mengambil sisir berwarna kuning seperti rambutku. Dan dengan perlahan, kusisir rambutku yang berantakan karena perbuatan kami tadi ditempat tidur. Kuambil bedak lalu kuoleskan diwajahku setelah itu, kusapukan juga lipstick merah muda yang pernah dibelikan Natsu dibibirku. Kupandangi lagi diriku dicermin.

Masih tidak berubah. Aku malah bertambah jelek dan buruk dengan riasan ini. Aku melempar sisir yang kepegang kelantai dengan kasar, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang keras. Kuacak rambutku dengan frustasi. Aku takut dengan penampilanku yang sekarang. Aku khawatir kalau Natsu akan berhenti mencintaiku yang sekarang ini. Aku mungkin sudah tergila-gila dengannya semenjak malam ini, tapi…

Dengan kasar, kuambil tissue lalu kuhapus make up diwajahku sehingga wajahku semakin buruk dengan make up yang berantakan.

"Tidak…" gumamku. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku sangat mencintai Natsu. Aku tidak ingin dia berhenti mencintaiku. Aku menjambak rambutku dengan putus asa.

"Aku tidak mau…" gumamku.

"Tidak mau apa?" Tanya sebuah suara baritone yang sangat kukenal.

"Natsu…?" kuturunkan tenganku dari kepalaku lalu aku sadar bagaimana penampilanku sekarang. Aku segera memalingkan muka, membuatnya menyerngitkan dahi. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Apakah karena mendengar suara lemparan sisir tadi?

"Lucy, ada apa? Kenapa kau memalingkan mukamu begitu?" Natsu menarik daguku agar menatapnya, tapi aku bersikeras memalingkan wajahku darinya, membuatnya semakin kebingungan.

"Luce, apa yang—"

"Jangan lihat aku. Aku ini… jelek…" aku mengucapkan kata itu dengan lirih.

"Apa maksudmu, Luce? Kau itu sama sekali tidak jelek. Kau itu sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari."

"Tidak. Kau salah. Aku ini sangat buruk. Natsu, aku mencintaimu… aku… aku takut kalau kau tidak akan mencintaiku lagi karena… karena aku… aku…"

"Ssshh… aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiranmu. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau kau itu sangat-sangat cantik. Kau istriku, bidadariku yang begitu mempesona luar dalam. Jadi jangan takut kalau aku akan berpaling pada bidadari lain, karena aku hanya akan mencintai bidadari berambut pirang dan bermata karamel yang indah didepanku ini…" Natsu berkata panjang lebar sambil membersihkan sisa make up yang berlepotan diwajahku dengan kertas tissue.

"Be-benarkah? Kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanyaku. Kini dia mengambil sisir yang tidak bersalah itu dari lantai dan menyisir rambutku yang kusut dan acak-acakan dengan lembut dan pelan.

"Tentu. Untuk apa aku menyesal? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi jangan meragukan perasaanku lagi dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku, ya…" kupejamkan mataku. Menikmati sentuhannya yang lembut dirambutku.

"Natsu…" panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi suamiku. Terima kasih karena mau memaafkan perbuatanku padamu dulu. Dan yang terpenting… terima kasih telah mencintaiku setulus ini… Aku mencintaimu…"

"Kau tidak usah berterima kasih Luce… karena mencintaimu itu adalah keinginan atau mungkin juga takdirku yang tidak bisa diubah lagi. Aku senang bisa menjadi pemilik hatimu." Natsu membungkukkan badannya dan mengecup pipiku sekilas. Seketika semburat merah menghiasi pipiku yang putih pucat.

"Sudah larut malam… tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu." Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya,

"Tenang. Aku sudah menidurkan anak-anak." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Bukan itu. Apakah setelah ini kau akan pergi?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu secepat ini. Tapi waktuku hampir habis." Aku terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian aku melemparkan senyum tulus kearahnya.

"Natsu, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan datang lagi saat ulang tahunku tahun depan." Ucapku dengan tatapan memohon. Dia tertawa pelan lalu mengelus rambutku.

"Akan kuusahakan. Nah, sekarang tidurlah yang nyenyak. Selama ini kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, kan?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat tubuhku yang ringkih dan membaringkannya ditempat tidur. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya disebelahku dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua.

"Ya. Aku selalu gelisah saat tidur karena kau tidak ada disampingku menemaniku tidur."

"Baiklah, sekarang aku ada disebelahmu, menemanimu sampai kau terlelap. Tidurlah istriku tersayang." Natsu mengecup keningku. Aku tersenyum lalu menutup mataku. Tapi belum beberapa menit, aku kembali membukanya,

"Natsu, kau tidak akan melanggar janjimu, kan? Kau akan datang di setiap hari ulang tahunku, kan?" Tanyaku gelisah.

"Ya. Aku janji akan selalu datang apapun resikonya. Sekarang tidurlah dan jangan banyak bicara lagi, kau butuh istirahat, sayang." Dia mencium keningku dan menarikku kedalam dekapannya.

Kembali tersenyum, akupun langsung terlelap dalam pelukannya. Perlahan tanpa kusadari, sosoknya mulai menghilang dan digantikan oleh percikan cahaya-cahaya kecil kuning keemasan, dan cahaya-cahaya itu menyelimutiku dan menghangatkanku dari malam yang dingin ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat bahagia hidup dibumi ini. Mencintai dan dicintai membuatku terasa terlahir kembali. Aku berjanji akan memulai hidup baru yang menyenangkan dan tanpa penyesalan sedikit pun. Karena aku tahu, kau disana selalu mendukungku dan memperhatikanku disini. Iya kan, Natsu?

Keesoakan harinya…

"Na, Luna-chan! Semalam aku bermimpi bertemu ayah lho!" kata Haru pada kakaknya, Luna yang tengah mengoleskan selai strawberry di rotinya.

"Eh, benarkah? Luna juga bermimpi begitu semalam. Kok bisa sama ya? Dan Luna juga melihat ada cahaya-cahaya kuning yang mengerumuni kita semalam, tapi karena terlalu mengantuk, jadi Luna biarkan saja."

"Eeehh! Benarkah?" kata Haru terkejut. Luna hanya mengangguk mantap.

Aku tersenyum geli mendengarnya curcolan mereka. Ternyata tidak hanya aku yang diselimuti oleh cahaya itu, rupanya kedua anak-anakku juga mendapatkannya. Tidak bisa kupungkiri dan kuragukan lagi kalau Natssu benar-benar tulus mencintai kami. Cintanya yang begitu besar membawa kami kepada cahaya kebahagiaan ini. Aku sendiri tadi pagi bangun dengan perasaan lega dan bahagia, aku juga mendapati disebelah tempat Natsu tidur semalam, tergeletak bunga dan juga kotak kalung hadiah darinya semalam. Itu berarti semalam bukanlah mimpi ataupun ilusi belaka. Dia benar-benar datang menemuiku. Dan aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu tahun depan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya, walaupun usiaku semakin bertambah tentunya.

"Kaa-chan, benarkah kalau Tou-chan sudah menyukai Kaa-chan sejak SMA?"

Aku tersedak susu yang baru saja kuminum. Apa-apaan pertanyaan ini? Setahuku aku mengenal Natsu saat aku lulus kuliah dan langsung dijodohkan begitu saja?

"Entahlah. Kaa-chan tidak tahu itu. Memangnya siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil berusaha mengelap bekas susu di pipiku.

"Tou-chan yang bilang. Semalam Haru mimpi Tou-chan bilang sama Haru kalau Tou-chan udah suka sama Kaa-chan saat Kaa-chan masih SMA."

"Aduh, Haru-chan! Itukan hanya mimpi. Jadi belum tentu." Ucap Luna.

"Tapi Luna-chan! Itu keliatan nyata banget tahu!" sementara mereka bertenngkar, aku berpikir sejenak. Benarkah yang dikatakan Haru tadi? Natsu sudah menyukaiku sejak SMA? Tapi aku bahkan belum mengenalnya pada saat itu. Ah! Mungkin lebih baik kutanya saat ulang tahunku tahun depan. Eh? Tapi itukan lama sekali! Oh, sial! Aku harus menunggu satu tahun lagi untuk itu! Natsu, sialan kau.

"Dasar rambut pink jelek, terima ini!" lamunanku terhenti karena mendengar jeritan Luna. Kulihat anak itu melempar roti selainya kewajah Haru.

"Hwua! Luna-chan jahat! Padahal rambut Luna-chan juga pink! Aku gak bakal kalah!" Haru sudah bersiap melempar rotinya pada Luna, tapi aku langsung menghentikan aksinya itu,

Brak!

"Sudah hentikan, kalau kalian main-main terus, Kaa-chan tidak akan membawa kalian ke KFC lagi." Ucapku sambil dengan wajah sangar yang sukses membuat kedua bocah itu bungkam dan melanjutkan aktifitas makannya.

"Hah… pagi yang melelahkan… " desahku pelan.

FIN

A/N : Yah, inilah Endingnya. Gimana? Bagus gak? Semoga endingnya gak bikin para pembaca kecewa. Saya juga sebenernya kecewa dengan ending ini (lho?) soalnya Natsu gak hidup sama Lucy lagi… tapi yah, namanya juga fanfic... Ya udah, saya Cuma mau minta pendapat reader mengenai ending cerita ini… silahkan tulis di kotak review ya~

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
